1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a unique USB cable that has unique features associated with said cable at both distal ends of the wire to offer a unique combination of functionality to a user of said device. As such this product serves as a cell phone/electronic device charging stand as well as providing what is referred to herein as “flex and stay” properties to one or both ends of the USB cable by having a removable attached sleeve that is used to bend and shape the USB cable into shapes that can be used to hold a cell phone/electronic device in a standing position on a table or flat surface.
2. Description of Related Art
A Universal Serial Bus (“USB” hereinafter) cable for charging and synchronizing a cell phone or electronic device is known in the prior art. Nevertheless, a typical USB cable cannot hold a cell phone or electronic device in a standing position while it is being charged or synchronized.
Electronic devices are defined herein as including but are not limited to mobile phones, smart phones, and multimedia players.
In differing from prior art, this invention serves to modify a traditional USB cable which has a primary use of charging a cell phone so that it can be used to support a cell phone or electronic device in a standing position for easy access while said cell phone or electronic device is being charged or synchronized. Such device can further be coupled with various additional features that enhance the desire to use such a device.
For example a stylus cap can be added to the tip of this device to serve a duel role of protecting one end of the USB cable and at the same time allowing a user to have a handy stylus at hand for use with their electronic device.
Further, two of the removably attached wire flex and stay devices can be attached to other wires which do more than just charge cell phones such as a cell phone ear piece wire. By doing this one end of the earpiece wire can serve to support the cell phone on a table and the other end could help the user wrap the earpiece wire around the user's ear to help support the earpiece.
It is important to note that any wire that plugs into an electronic device such as a stereo system where there are wires coming out of the back of the device could incorporate such a system as the one described herein.
This could be applied as a way to bend the wires for a neat and uniform appearance. While the wire used herein has a USB cable fitting at the one end it should be understood that any such wire fitting with either as USB plug or any other electronic related plug will work with said invention.
Evenso, this being said, the basic functioning of this device is to offer firm structural support to a wire and yet have easy bendable properties so as to be able to serve as a table supporting structure for an attached electronic device while said device is plugged into a charging outlet. Thereafter, when said device is still in need of a charge but no longer needed to remain on a table, this invention allows for the USB wire to be wrapped around itself and the phone to be stored up against a wall electrical outlet.